Prodigal-Jim And Melody
by NicoleBlue17
Summary: As young teenagers, Jim and Melody are romantically involved with each other. But the young couple is quickly separated by Melody's parents who disapproves of their relationship. Now the two must find a way back to each other and reunite as the couple they always wanted to be. Based on LoveAndHeartbreak's crossover video of the same name.


**What's up guys, I'm NicoleBlue17, and today I've brought you another Disney crossover story. :D**

 **Ok, this is a story that I wanted to write for _so_ long, and _so_ bad; but it took a year to get to because I had a few other stories that I wanted to write immediately, and life kept swamping my schedule.X(**

 **Anyways; this story is actually based on a crossover fan video called, well, the same name as this story, by YouTuber LoveAndHeartbreak, who I think is one of the best Non/Disney Crossover editors I've seen on YouTube. I love her Prodigal video so much that I _had_ to transfer it onto paper. Of course, I had to ask for her permission before I did anything and I was so glad that she said yes. :Squeals: I hope I wrote this story tastefully for you and everyone on here.**

 **There were a couple of other videos by her that I wanted to put on paper too, but I decided to stick to one for now since I don't have the time for the others.**

 **To be honest, there were going to be some changes since I didn't want to make this an exact copy of the video. But I ended up staying pretty much true to the video. So there are only some differences, like I changed Jim's age from 15 to 13 cause I felt like he would be a little too old to be dating a 12 year old.**

 **Both this story and her video were inspired by the film, "The Notebook", except without the idea of an actual notebook and an old couple in love.**

 **So let's see what I have in store for this pairing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the story idea; this is LoveAndHeartbreak's idea from her crossover video. And I, and LoveAndHeartbreak, don't own The Little Mermaid II or Treasure Planet; they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Prodigal-Jim And Melody**

"Melody. . .?" Ariel's voice called. "Melody. . .?"

Ariel's young raven haired preteen daughter was tucked away in her bedroom; sleeping privately on a lounge chair. . .with her boyfriend, Jim.

Jim Hawkins was a handsome, thirteen year old, cabin boy while Melody was a pretty, yet tomboyish twelve year old heiress.

The young girl had invited her rebellious boyfriend to sneak inside her chambers and spend the moments together cuddling. Of course, the two had fallen into slumber, just as nighttime was settling in.

Melody fluttered her dopey blue eyes open as she stirred on top of her lovers' chest and scanned her surroundings.

"Melody?" Her mother's voice echoed in the hallway. Jim then began to wake up from the noise as his own blue eyes started to open.

Once the two had enough consciousness, they both focused in on the sound of someone calling out. "Are you in your room Melody?" Ariel called.

Melody gasped and jerked off of Jim. "Mom's coming!" she whispered.

Jim jumped off the chair alarmingly. "Crap!"

Melody hurried to her wardrobe and jiggled the handles, it was locked, she was too panicked to remember where she put the closet's key. Jim ran over to her bed and tried to get under it but the entrance was too small to crawl under. The two of them exchanged looks of terror at one another as there was nowhere else in the room to hide. Her mother's footsteps only grew closer.

"What do we do Jim?!" Melody fearfully asked.

"I-I don't know!" he panicked.

"I'm coming in now Melody." Ariel said. Once she said it, the jiggle on the doorknob alerted the two and Jim immediately hugged his girlfriend protectively as they sat on the bed.

The door then finally opened and Melody felt her heart pound rapidly as she gripped her boyfriend's V-neck shirt tightly in the almost dimly lit bedroom. The moment her mother entered the room she gasped upon the sight of her daughter with an unknown boy.

In the bedroom. Alone together.

The two met Ariel's stare; Jim was frozen in place except for his quick breathing, and Melody looked at her with guilty eyes. Ariel's blue eyes turned to anger and disappointment. Her eyes penetrated her daughters' eyes, firing questions and accusations at her. . .

* * *

Jim sat on the rooftops of Melody's palace; the atmosphere around him was silent, except for the sounds of the ocean waves hitting the rocks and shore.

It had been a couple of hours since Melody's mother had discovered them and kicked him out of her home, however, the brown haired teen wasn't about to go away just yet. Instead, he decided to hang around the palace for a while until his girlfriend was okay.

The late night was calm and breezy as the thousands of stars shined above him, but the cabin boy didn't pay any heed to the world around him. Pondering long and hard on the troubled situation that he and Melody had gotten into.

"Melody I think Jim's a nice boy, but he's. . ." Ariel's voice echoed. Jim then turned his attention towards Melody's window and listened in on the confrontation between mother and daughter.

"He's what mother!? What-!?"

"A cabin boy! Trash, trash, not for you!" Her mother shouted.

The troubled teenager then looked away from the scene. "Trash?! How would you know?! You never even met him!" Melody protested.

Ariel straightened herself and tried to calm down. "Enough Melody. You've disobeyed me and your father. I never want you to see Jim again and that's final."

The raven haired girl's eyes were being filled with distraught. "No it's not final."

"Yes it is." Her mother said.

"No it's not final!" she screamed. "You're not telling me who I'm gonna love!" Melody then hopped off the bed and stormed out of her bedroom, leaving her mother to sigh frustratingly as she sat on her bed.

Jim decided that he heard enough and climbed down the palace's roof and into the night. . .

* * *

Morning came the next day as the fiery ball of light was shining ever so brightly, and the cloudless sky was as pink as a carnation flower. The peach colored sunlight streamed through Melody's bedroom, creating a brilliant charming warm colored statue on her sheets.

The preteen woke up at that moment as the memories from last night pounded hard against her. Raising her body up, she looked out her window, then towards the chair that her and Jim had slept upon yesterday, as sadness began to wash over her.

'I hope Jim's alright.' She thought. 'I hope mom didn't scare him away too much to not visit me.'

For the next couple of minutes, Melody sat there on her bed, wondering about what the consequences would be now with her and Jim since her mother caught them together. It wasn't right for her mother to judge their relationship like that; especially when she didn't know Jim, and the only thing she got out of him was that he was a cabin boy. Yeah, that explains everything. Just because he was poor and lived on his own doesn't mean that he was a bad influence on her. But her parent's thought otherwise.

'She just doesn't understand.' She told herself. 'If convincing her that it was safe for me to swim in the sea worked, then why can't it work on Jim?' Well, she thought that no matter how much her family disapproves of their relationship, it wouldn't stop them from seeing each other.

The young raven haired girl then got off the bed and walked towards the window, where she watched the sun rise into the sky as it created a majority of colors. Melody had a flashback playing in her mind, the day when she met Jim a year ago. . .

 _On that charming summer day, the young heiress had woken up to the sun's rays that softly caressed her cheek._

 _After breakfast, Melody stepped out of the palace and onto the beach. The sand was soft and fine and she was better off bare-footed feeling the cool sand on her feet. When she got to the edge of the bay; she took a moment to admire how slowly the cove curled around the sea, like the moon, standing out against its background, it was impossible to look away from. The sea sparkled like a turquoise diamond but more beautiful than any gem in the world. The preteen couldn't have been happier to feel like a part of it._

 _Melody then plunged into the salty waters and swam away from the shore; she then took a deep breath and drove beneath the surface. She felt a tingling sensation on her nose, but she blew out some bubbles and it went away, she then opened her eyes and looked around. It was always funny how her hair floated around like it was a playful octopus. The young girl had always been enchanted by the thought that she could fly underwater the same way birds did in the sky._

 _She then kicked her legs and went to the bottom, where the sand created whirl winds with every movement of the waves. A couple of fish became aware of her presence and swam away frightened, she could feel every inch of her body caressed by the salty water. She could taste it on her lips._

 _Melody touched the golden sand softly, looking for a treasure; any treasure really; a lost earning, any empty seashell, or a piece of a broken rock. With her medium size pouch on her arm, she collected all sorts of seashells; some had smooth round surfaces, others had jagged rough cut surfaces, and some were multi-colored, while others having a white hole where an animal or mollusk came out of._

 _Over her, the surface undulated, and she then felt that well-known sensation in her throat that was telling her she needed fresh air. The ebony haired girl left the sea floor and swam to the surface. She then pulled her head over the waves and breathed. Melody swam over to the nearest rock and pulled herself out of the waters and sat upon the stone._

 _The heiress pulled out all the seashells in her bag and examined them clearly. After moments of analyzing her discoveries, she stores the shells back into the pouch; as she gets ready to head back to the sea she notices a pair of blue orbs watching her. . ._

 _The sad and lonely orphan, Jim Hawkins, decided to venture out today to escape the streets for a while. The young cabin boy sat alone at the docks minding his own business, that's when his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of splashing._

 _And then, he spotted her, her eyes were the same blue as the ocean and sparkled in the summer sun. Her hair was inky and tied back with a teal band, and her low ponytail stopped its luscious flow just above her waist. He curiously watched in amazement the way the water reflected off her soft, fair skin. By the looks of it; he thought that she was a mermaid, but until she got out of the water he saw that she, instead, wore white underclothes and was barefoot._

 _It wasn't like Jim hadn't seen girls before; but for some reason, there was something different about her, something that erased every other girl that he saw in his memories. And he knew something about her was likeable because his heart started fluttering strangely and the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her._

 _It wasn't until she suddenly caught him that scared him and the world resumed its normal speed. For a moment, the two of them just stood there, staring in absolute surprise at each other._

 _Jim then snaps out of it and tries to back away, but misses his footing and accidently falls into the water. . ._

" _Whoa!" Melody exclaimed. "Hang on!" the young girl then dove into the ocean and made her way towards the young lad. However, the boy easily got back onto the dock and coughed out the salty liquid. But Melody swam over to him nonetheless._

" _Are you okay?" she asked as she got to the edge of the dock. The young teen boy yelped in surprise and backed away from her a little._

 _Melody couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry; I hope I didn't cause you to have a heart attack."_

 _Now that the preteen had a closer look at him; she found that he had brown hair that was parted at his forehead and almost had the same colored eyes as hers, his skin was fairly tanned, he wore a ochre V-neck shirt, gray pants, and black boots._

 _Jim then straightened up. "Uh. . .no, it's fine." He stuttered. "Are you alright?"_

 _Melody blinked at his question. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened to me."_

 _The brown haired teen smacked his head. "Ah, sorry, I'm acting like an idiot now."_

 _She giggled. "It's okay." Jim then blushed a little, the way she laughed and how her blue eyes were fixed on him was unnerving in a way her never felt before._

 _He suddenly snapped out of it again when he realized that she was waiting for him to say something more. "Oh um,. . .sorry, I'm Jim."_

 _The heiress giggled once more. "My names Melody."_

" _Oh, okay." Jim said, blushing again._

 _She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I make you nervous don't I?" she laughed._

 _The cabin boy then smiled. "To be perfectly honest. Yes, yes you do. So, do you hang out here on your own?"_

 _Melody hummed. "It's my favorite place to go when I want to get away. How bout' you?"_

" _Sometimes, anywhere is fine.". . ._

Melody smiled at these images, but her smile shortly disappeared when a knock on her door broke the silence in her room. "Yes?" she answered.

The door opened to reveal Carlotta. "Madam, you have a visitor." She said.

The preteen blinked. "Oh, okay." She then followed after the maid and hurried downstairs.

After a few minutes, she finally gets to the long flight of stairs and makes her way down. She then stops halfway when she sees the person standing by the large glass window, who was looking through it but then turns his attention towards her.

"Jim!" Melody exclaimed. She then dashes down the stairs and ran into his arms, her lover embraces her back. "I'm sorry Jim, it's my fault for getting us in trouble." She apologized.

Jim shook his head and rubbed her back. "No, it's alright." The couple continued to embrace each other lovingly for a moment.

"Listen Mel," Jim began. "we need to talk."

The dark haired girl looked into his blue eyes. "What is it?"

The young cabin boy took a second of silence. "I. . .I think we should take a break from each other for a while."

Melody blinked. "What do you mean?" Jim was at a loss for words and he rubbed his neck. "Jim," she said. "It's okay, tell me."

The brown haired boy stuttered. "I need to get away, I need some time to think." He said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, the thing is, your family doesn't want me around. And I want to respect their wishes." He said.

"No Jim." Melody protested. "Come on, we don't need them. They just don't understand, but we-"

"Melody," Jim stopped her and held her hands as he looked into her sky blue eyes. "You mean the whole world to me. I just don't want to cause problems between you and your family. It's best if we separate and go our ways, it's the only way to save our relationship."

"No it's not!" she whispered. "You don't have to do this. We can leave this place together, we'll be alright, nothings ever going to hurt-"

"Mel please!" he told her. "You're going to have a million things to do, you got so much ahead of you, you're going to have nice things. And I won't, I'm not gonna have any of those fancy things, it's not in the cards for me."

"No Jim, I don't have to have those nice things, all I need is you!"

The young teen shook his head. "No! Don't you get it Mel? I can't be a part of your life. I don't want to make things worse for us. I want to be with you so bad, I don't want us to get hurt." He desperately said.

The raven haired girl wanted to say something more at him, but finally gave up and dropped her head down in surrender.

"I'm sorry Mel; I just don't see how it's going to work." Jim sadly told her.

There was silence for a moment till Melody finally broke it. "Okay Jim." She said.

A faint sigh slipped from his lips and she could see pity in his baby blue eyes. He lingered there, his hands casually resting on her face, before looking at her one last time and made his way out the door, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. Melody, all the while, kept her ground and sadly grasped her heart. . .

* * *

Jim grabbed his solar surfer and made his way over to the docks.

Once he got there; he positioned himself on the board and flung himself into the air with it, the sail unfurling and the engine kicking in to send him and his craft shooting off in the blue yonder. The young Hawkins then let out a wind whoop and kicked the surfer into overdrive, leaving a golden trail of heat in his wake.

For the past two weeks after the confrontation; Jim and Melody had been doing okay so far with their separation, although, it was not as easy as you'd think. The two would try to do the things they like to do for fun or anything else that would distract them from the stress; but of course, they both end up feeling crestfallen.

Because of this, Jim is now more determined to find a way to help deal with this separation.

The tawny haired teen then swung the surfer's sail around and shot up into the heart of the sky, jinxing expertly around the river of clouds. He then closed the sail and he shut his eyes as gravity pulled his board down from the heavens. After a few moments of falling; Jim eyes lit up and he brought the sail back out and he flew along on the winds current and getting back on course, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. . .

Melody went out to the ocean today to get away from the palace. Instead of collecting seashells she decided to just go for a swim, as she swam on her back trying to bask in the sunlight.

It didn't seem to pull her away from her thoughts.

Just then, she heard the sound of an engine cutting through the air and she stopped and swam over to a rock. Scanning the area, she eventually found Jim's solar surfer flying through the open sky.

The preteen sighed. "Oh Jim, your surfer never fails to amaze me." As she watched him glide through the air, another memory flashes before her eyes. . .

" _Jim, how were you able to build this thing?! It's so cool!" Melody exclaimed._

" _All it takes is a little bit of intelligence to be skilled in technicians and mechanics. And voila! I build this baby at age eight, all on my own." He said._

 _The cabin boy then got on the board and arranged himself on it. He then looked towards her and held out his hand. "Come on." He said._

" _Seriously?!" she said. "But what if something happens?"_

" _Don't worry; I've solar surfed a million times to know how to be a pro at this. You just have to trust me." He told her._

 _The young heiress was still unsure about this, but she obeyed anyway as she took his hand and he pulled her on gently. "Okay ready?" Jim asked._

 _Melody wraps her arms around his waist. "Yeah." Jim then started up the surfer and took off, the preteen held onto him tighter for dear life._

" _Don't be scared! We'll be fine!" he exclaimed._

 _Melody laughed a little. "Easy for you to say Hawkins!" Jim smiles and rolls his eyes as he continued on the route._

 _He drove the surfer a little high over the ocean and their hometown, making sure that the young girl saw everything. Melody could see everything from a different point of view and direction. There was nothing that can compare to flying high over the hills, valleys, or towns. Looking down on the population, with the people not noticing them up here, she thought it was one of the coolest feelings ever._

" _Let me show you the best ride of them all!" Jim cried._

 _The preteen gave him a skeptical look. "What best ri-" The rebellious teen then kicked the surfer into overdrive and he steered up higher into the sky with Melody almost crying out in fear._

 _When they reached the level he wanted, he slowed the surfer down. "Jim this is cool! But we're really high up, I'm not sure I can handle this!" she cried._

" _It's okay Mel, I got this!" he said. Jim then sprung around in the sky as he leaned back for support on the parasail. He then suddenly flew upwards, and for no reason, closed the sail!_

 _Melody's eyes widened in fear and she cringed tightly to his chest, but she still believed that the teen knew what he was doing. The two then fell down, but when they reached a few meters down to the sea, the teen opened the sail and flew again. A roar erupted from his throat as they rocketed to the heavens. The young ebony haired preteen did not know what to make of this._

 _Jim soared the surfer faster, as he ascended further out over the ocean. He did a little bit of twist and turns before flying to the surface of the waters. Where he then closed the sail and the board rode along the ocean at a fast pace, leaving a trail in its wake._

 _The young Hawkins then reopened the sail and climbed up into the sky while doing more tricks. As his yell pierced the sky, Melody gave off a smile of greatness and let out her own pleasing howl from her throat. . ._

The recollection then ended and the young heiress was brought back to reality. As she watched Jim ride the sky, her pretty blue eyes were washed with sadness.

"Jim. . ." she sighed sorrowfully. . .

* * *

The towns harbor was swarming with people; most of them weren't even passengers. Hey had come to see their friends or relatives and were waving or saying their goodbyes heartedly at the crews gathered on the ships deck. The cargo was still being loaded while many hands rushed about on the docks and on the ship trying to get everything ready.

In all the hustle and bustle, Jim arrives with his carry-on bag prepared and moved along the docks. He finally boarded the ship and studied appreciatively around the area. After a week of thinking how to help with the separation, the teen found a job opening for a cabin boy on the RLS Legacy ship that was going out on a long voyage for god knows how long.

And Jim here agreed to the position wholeheartedly. He thought a good couple of years on this passage would work for him and Melody. Or so he thought. . .

'I hope I'm not too late!' Melody said in her thoughts. Like the wind, she ran all the way down to the docks. She had gotten a little note from Jim that he would be boarding a ship and going on a long voyage. And the young heiress wasn't fond of the idea.

'He can't do this!' she thought. "It won't help!' But once Melody made it to port, the RLS Legacy began to depart and sail into history.

"Hoist the anchor!" A couple of sailors heaved as they worked together to pull up the anchor from the water. "Set the sails!" The vibrant white sheets were released and the bells began to chine. The dark haired girl ran down the length of the dock, dodging between families and crates. Of course, the amount of people was too great for her as they were slowing her down.

The preteen had finally got pass them and ran all the way to where the dock ended; Melody looked out towards the open sea lit by the descending sun, watching despairingly as the ship was leaving her homeland for good. . .

Jim climbed up on the ships shrouds and watched the view in front of him as the Legacy began streaming west with nothing out in front of him but the ocean. But the grin on his handsome face vanished when he turned to look back at the docks, and he found a familiar face staring back at the ship melancholy.

"Mel. . ." he murmured. The exciting atmosphere that he was feeling was replaced with that of a nostalgic vibe. . .

* * *

Later that night, the teen was perched on the ships maintop; under the stray bright stars, looking out into the endless black ocean, as his thoughts were troubled.

From the time the Legacy departed to right now, Jim had been thinking about this whole decision that he agreed upon. Did he do the right thing? Will this long term voyage help with the separation? Will it protect their relationship? If only the boy had a clear answer. Well, it was too late to turn back now, he thought.

Images of the pretty raven haired girl were flashing through his eyes; more so, that he thought back on one night when him and Melody were hanging around on a deserted boat. . .

 _That night, Jim and Melody were sitting on the edge of a ship, watching the stars and constellations. The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by the vast expanse of inky blackness with myriad stars, which dotted the darkness as the night went on. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the ocean._

 _As for Jim and Melody, the two were playing a game that they had made up where they had to spot as many of the constellations as they know or any other one that was imagined._

" _Found Orion's belt! Just towards the North. You see it?" Jim said._

 _Melody looked to where he was pointing. "Hmmm. . .Oh yeah, I see it! Cool!" she said._

 _The young heiress then scanned the velvety darkness to search for more pictures. Her blue eyes then shot up. "Oh! Look! There's one that looks like a fish." The preteen points towards it as Jim follow it. "See the fin?" she asked._

" _Yeah." The cabin boy then spots something else. "Hey! There's one that looks like two people sword fighting each other!" he exclaimed._

 _The rebellious teen then laughs playfully while Melody grimaces at him, noting that this wasn't her cup of tea. Jim notices her frown and stays silent for a moment until he thinks up another image to lighten the mood again._

 _He gestured with a grin to one of the stars in the sky. "Hey, look at that." He said. "That one looks like an old lady who got spooked by something."_

 _He directed her to the one that was sculpted into a remarkable likeness of an old woman, hairy lip and all. The scene played in Melody's head and she stifled a giggle and ended up laughing in the process._

" _Hawkins, you have an uncanny imagination!" she said between giggles. Jim smiled, he liked making her laugh._

 _Once the young preteen calmed down, she looked back at the inky canopy. "You know Jim; I never knew life with you could be this way. All this space, all this freedom." She said. "I could keep spending time with you in your world like this forever."_

 _Her eyes continued to stare at the twinkling spotlights, which allowed the cabin boy time to observe her for a longer moment than he would have. A feeling then washed over him, a feeling that was urging him to make a move._

 _The decision was made, and all he knew was that the one moment he was admiring her and the next thing he did was press his lips to hers. Melody froze and Jim wondered if he had done the right thing. He quickly pulled away and looked in the opposite direction shyly. But then the dark haired heiress moved towards him slowly and kissed back._

 _When she pulled away, Jim could see a faint tinge of pink along her cheeks and he felt his own heart beating fast._

 _He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that." He said._

 _Melody smiled. "Don't mention it." She beamed. The two then looked back at the night sky. "Where's the little dipper again?" she asked._

" _See the big dipper?" he pointed. "Follow the handle to that bright star, the pole star, and its right there."_

" _Oh. . .cool." she said. . ._

The young Hawkins looked up at the sky; seeing the fish, two people sword fighting, the old lady, and the little dipper, remembering. He then sighs.

It was the first time he ever felt that moment that all the romance's and grown up's talked about. The moment when everything becomes vague and the only thing there is to focus on is that one person, and they realize that they're the only person that they're supposed to kiss for the rest of their life.

"Mel. . ." he vowed. "I promise, when this long voyage is over, I'll come back for you.". . .

* * *

"And announcing, the Mr. and Mrs. Daughter, Melody!" Grimsby announced. The young preteen forces out a smile as she slides out of the shadows and slowly walks down the stairs; carefully, elegantly, and gracefully. Dressed in one of her pink and fluffy dresses.

Eric and Ariel had arranged a ball for their daughter; at their palace of course, formal attire as well, most of the people around her age from their town would be attending. Melody could see the ridiculous amount of boys, her age and two years older, in the ballroom along with potential suitors probably waiting to ask for her to be their soul mate. But she was too young for them, she thought. She could also see a group of preteen girls dressed in flashy bright dresses giggling in her direction.

She hated this; being dragged into the center of attention, all eyes fixed on her, with all of them waiting for her to goof up and make a mistake so they can have something to laugh about.

She eventually makes it to the bottom without an incident and waves a curtsey. All the lords, ladies, young girls and boys curtsied back. After that part was over, everyone went back to the party and the young heiress idly glanced around, like she always did; till she found a tall blonde boy, dressed in a dark blue suit that matched his blue eyes, walk up to her.

"Hi." He greeted. He then gestured his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Melody eyed it unconfidently before looking towards her parents for an answer. "Go on." Her mother whispered as she smiled.

"Sure. . .okay." she stuttered.

The raven haired girl's heart hammered as she took his hand. The blonde then glided her to the middle of the ballroom. He took her hand and put his other on her waist and they began to dance slowly. All around them, the ballroom was blindingly bright with many candles and was sort of stuffy with all the well-dressed people. And girls her age danced gracefully with their partners, it seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves.

If only he was here.

The boy in front of her was probably not that bad of a character, he seemed like the type that Ariel preferred her to have. All her parent's, mostly her mother, ever cared about was for her to be with someone who was wealthy enough for them. Not for anything else. How careless of them, if they say that the best for her is the worst for her, then it's the best for her.

As the two continued to waltz, a flashback began to invade her thought's. . .

 _Melody stood at the edge of a somewhat tall cliff, staring out into the ocean that was below her. A soft, cool breeze blew her ebony hair back gently, caressing her face. The air smelled like the sea, alive, blue, and salty. She always adored any serenity surrounding the ocean._

" _Melody!" a voice called. The preteen looked down below her and found Jim floating on top a small rowboat._

" _Hey!" he waved. "Come down here so we can start having some fun!"_

" _Okay, I'm coming!" she said. The young heiress then started to walk back the way she came up, but then a dare-devil idea hit her thoughts. And a devil like smile crept up on her face. Melody then took a couple of steps backwards and ran all the way to the edge of the cliff till she flew in the air._

" _No! Not that way. . ." Jim stammered._

 _The raven haired girl felt as though her heart was about to leap out of her chest. She felt free yet there was no time to enjoy this new-found freedom of hers as the water was closing in on her. The preteen managed to steady herself by clasping her hands together and keeping her legs straight in a diving position. And soon enough, she plunged through the surface safely no problem._

 _The rebellious teen smirked. "Show off."_

 _After what seemed like 20 seconds, Jim started to get concerned. "Mel? Melody?! Are you still alive?" he called._

 _Unbeknownst to him, the young girl slowly crept up to the boat, about to do something mischievous._

" _Oh you better be alive." He said. And he crossed his arms. "Because I'm not coming in after-You!" At that moment, Melody tipped the boat over and the cabin boy fell into the waters. Jim swam into the opened gap and coughed for air with the young heiress peaking her eyes out from the water's surface._

" _*cough*, you sneaky, *cough*, little, *cough*, devil woman!" he said. Melody then spitted water onto his face and the two began to have a full size splash war with their hands. . ._

 _The day passed by soon after, Jim and Melody sat on the edge of the dock as the beautiful bright sun cast over the calm sea. The radiant light that shone onto the waters distant horizon, the flock of birds that flew so delicately over the breathtaking scenery, with the mixes of reds and oranges reflecting onto the water before them._

" _Wow." Melody said. "Isn't it beautiful Jim? All those streaks of color?"_

" _Yeah." He replied. The two were then silent for a couple of minutes._

" _Jim?" The dark haired girl spoked. "You're my best friend and boyfriend."_

 _The brown haired teen smiled. "And you're mine too Mel."_

" _And we'll always be together forever, won't we?" she asked._

" _Yeah, forever." He said. Jim then paused for a moment till he made the next move. "Mel, there's something I want you to have."_

 _The preteen watched as he pulled out a medium sized gold seashell locket. Melody's eyes shone at the necklace as she let out a breath of excitement like a child finding a new toy to play with. "Jim, where did you get this?"_

" _It was my mom's." he said. "I'd figured you'd have something from me."_

 _She took the gilded pendant and held it with both of her palms, studying the little high-polished gold etched into the straight hinge line of the shell. Her fingers found the small clasp on the side and she opened it, but only to find no picture but instead a mirror._

" _Oh Jim, it's beautiful!" she breathed. "It's perfect! Is there a story behind this locket?"_

" _Well, not that I know of." He said. "But my mom told me that my father gave it to her and told her that whenever she was sad, unsure, or lost hope. That she would try to see herself through his eyes."_

 _She raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Well, what does that have to do with the necklace?"_

" _Heh, I think it means to look into the little mirror and try to see his eyes instead of your own." Jim said._

 _Melody looked back into the little mirror. "I guess that makes sense."-_

Just then, Melody's thoughts were interrupted when her partner suddenly pulled her closer, ending their dance. She smiled as she looked at him and found him doing the same thing. Instantaneously, the flashback resumed playing through her eyes.

 _-Jim then took her hands and looked straight into her eyes, while she still had a hold on the necklace. "Melody," he began. "That's the main reason why I wanted you to have this. So, as my dad said to my mom; promise me that you'll see yourself through my eyes, whenever you are sad, unsure, or losing hope."_

 _Melody was stunned for a second till a loving grin came into view. "I will. I promise.". . ._

The young heiress's face grew sorrow as she bit her bottom lip and her pretty eyes started to shine.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked concerned

She tried to hold her tears in. "I'm sorry," she said. "I think you're a nice guy. But. . .you don't deserve me!"

And with that, she released her hand from his and dashed through the ballroom. The music stopped and everyone halted they're waltzing and turned their heads. The preteen pushed and shoved past all of them till she reached the stairs, her mother reached out for her but Melody ignored her and fled upstairs to her chambers. Her tears falling fast. . .

* * *

In the darkness of her bedroom; the young heiress laid on her gigantic bed, bleeding out the salt of her soul as the warm tears pour down and sank into the soft sheets of her bed, while staining her pretty face. She has disposed her pink gown and tossed it on the chair while her heels scattered on the floor, and dressed back into her underclothes.

Her blue eyes searched for comfort in her elegant vacant surroundings, as she spots the seashell locket sitting on top of her seashell bag. The preteen grabs hold of it and clutched it against her aching heart, and pulled her knees to her chest. After a few moments of sobbing, she pried it open and stared into the mirror, which reflected back her sad blue eyes.

"Jim. . .I can't stand living my life without you." She sniveled. "What do I do?" Melody then lowered her eyes shut, concentrating in the darkness, and ran the thought through her mind.

A memory then came into view as she remembered a time when her and Jim were playing a pirate game where they each had to think of what to do if either one of them were lost or had been kidnapped. . .

" _Hmmm. . ." Jim pondered. "If you got kidnapped by pirates, then I'd get my own ship and crew and sail to the ends of the earth until I found you."_

 _Melody giggled. "Wouldn't that take awful long years to do?"_

" _That's a pirates life for you." He said._

 _The preteen smirked. "I've never heard of a pirate saving damsels in distress."_

 _Jim frowned matter of factly. "Alright, alright, enough about my plan. Your move your highness."_

 _The raven haired girl held her chin and was deep in thought. Her face then brightened up after a moment of thinking. "Well, this is going to sound silly, but if you were lost out at sea and I had to search for you. I would become a mermaid so that I can explore the vast ocean and survive. And hopefully, I would find you out in the open sea."_

 _The rebellious teen was puzzled for a moment till he laughed. "Ok, ok, how did that idea come to mind and how would you turn yourself into a mermaid?"_

 _The young heiress giggled. "Well I don't know how I would transform into a mermaid." She said. "And as for how it came to mind."_

 _Melody then inched closer to his ear. "Because, when I'm swimming in the ocean, sometimes I even pretend that. . ." she then whispered in his ear. ". . .I have. . .fins!"_

 _Jim raised his eyebrow at this as she backed away from his ear. The teen boy then giggled. "Mel, you have a peculiar imagination."_

 _She responded with a smile. . ._

The dark haired preteen brought herself back to the present and opened her eyes slowly. She then wiped the remaining tears from her face and looked into the locket's mirror again.

Instead of her eyes she somehow saw her boyfriend's starring back at her. The young girl was confused and she looked over to her window, where the moonlight was glittering on the ocean waves. It took her a moment to figure out what the atmosphere around her was telling her.

She looked back at the pendant again, and then towards the ocean. Melody's expression then became determined as she found the answer to her problem. Closing the locket with a small snap, melody put the necklace around her neck and got off her bed and stormed out her room.

Once she got outside, she made her way towards a rowboat that she and Jim had parked near the palace's beach without her parent's knowing about it. She grabbed hold of it and used all her strength to push it into the water. Once the boat was in the water enough to float, the preteen hopped in and positioned the paddles.

"Jim is somewhere in the open sea, and I have to find him." She said. "If Jim wants to venture out into the ocean, then I shall join him." And with that, she began to row away from shore and disappeared into the night. . .

For the next hour or so; the young heiress had rowed to her town's harbor and moored it all the way at the end of the deck, unseen, and she covered herself with the rowboat's dark cover, as she didn't want anyone to recognize her as the girl from the palace. Melody then left the docks and walked down the streets.

She walked till she approached a little shop with a sign over the door, "Broom Hilda's Flourish & Blotts". The preteen enters the shop and finds a short line of people waiting at the shopkeepers paying stand. After a couple of minutes, she reaches the stand.

"Hi, do you have anything that can turn a human into a mermaid?" she asked.

The shopkeeper looked at her queerly. "Mermaid? I've never heard such a spell."

"But this is a magic shop, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but not real magic books or potions. Sorry." The shopkeeper told her. With a disappointed look across her face, Melody left the stand and headed out the door, but only to be stopped by an unknown man.

"Hey kid, you said your finding some way to be turned into a mermaid?" he asked.

The young heiress clenched her cap nervously. "Um. . .yeah."

"Well," he whispered. "I know a woman who might have the magic to help you. Her name's Morgana."

"Where can I find her?" she asked.

"She lives in an ice cave that's out at sea not far from here. Just travel north from this harbor and hopefully you'll find it." He said. "But you didn't hear it from me."

Melody nods before leaving the store. Following what the man said, she walked back to the rowboat and headed in the direction to Morgana's lair. . .

* * *

It was dawn when the raven haired girl reached the ice lair. It took all night to get there, but the girl wasn't the least bit tired. "Let's just hope there _is_ a woman and she can help me." She said.

Attempting to row the boat through the cave, the preteen observed her surroundings. The ice had created colors, like thousands of rainbows, they were fantastic to her and they made the ice cave more beautiful than before. Millions of icicles were hanging from the ceiling, and the light of day reverberating on them made the place really wonderful and peaceful.

Once Melody reached the end of the cave, she found what looks like to be Morgana's hideout. There was a big clam like chair in the center that was turned away from her, ice shelves with different bottles of potions, and different sizes of mirrors and pictures.

"Hello?" she called. Just then, the clam chair turned to face her and there sat the woman she was looking for.

The woman, named Morgan, was a very thin and slender. But to the preteen's surprise, she seemed to be half squid as her lower body was replaced with green and black tentacles. Her human skin was a pale green; she had long white hair, and green eyes and red lips.

"Oh, welcome my precious!" she said. Morgana then went up to her, as she stepped onto the ice floor, and helped her out of the boat. "Don't be shy; come in out of the cold." The woman then led Melody over to her clam chair. "Sit here dear." The young heiress sat down as instructed.

"So my dear child, what brings you to my chambers?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I was told that you had the magic to help. So, I was hoping you could help me with my problem." Melody said.

"Of course dear, what is it?" she asked.

The ebony haired preteen held her pendant. "Well, you see, I'm in a relationship with a boy, his name is Jim Hawkins. We love each other, but my mother doesn't approve it because we're rich and he's a cabin boy." She said. "After my mother caught us together, Jim thought that it would be best if we separated ourselves from each other in order to not cause problems between me and my family. So Jim went out on a long voyage to help with the separation. But. . .it's not helping. So I've decided to run away and escape from my mother, and find Jim somewhere out in the open sea."

Morgana rubbed her back in a comfort manner. "Oh my child, you're not the only one with a parent who doesn't understand your love with someone. Believe me, I know just how you feel." She said.

' _If you were lost out at sea and I had to search for you. I would become a mermaid so that I can explore the vast ocean and survive. And hopefully, I would find you out in the open sea.'_ Her words echoed in her ears.

"And, I was thinking that I should become a mermaid in order to search for him." She said. "So I was hoping that you can turn me into one, it it's possible."

The woman giggled. "Darling, anything's possible."

The preteen's eyes brightened. "So, you're able to turn me into a mermaid?"

"Piece of cake honey." She said. "But, I can't give you my word unless you exchange this promise for something child. You can't get away without paying a price."

Melody thought this through and remembered that she didn't have any money; however, she did have something to sacrifice. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have any money," she told her. The young heiress then took her locket off. "But, will my necklace be alright?"

Morgana took a second to think about it before smiling. "The pendant will do dear." She then grabbed the necklace and stowed it in her payment chest. Morgana then got up and went to one of the shelves and selected a pink potion.

"One drop of this and, voila, you're in fin city!" she said.

"Really?!" Melody asked.

"Yes," she said. Morgana then walked back to her and gently held one of her feet as she opened the bottle. "Now come darling, your destiny awaits you."

She poured one drop on her feet, when it hit her skin her legs took on a sky blue, of a clearer color then the sky itself. The dark haired girl's legs glowed momentarily as its molecular structure changed to that of scales. Then, there was a bright flash that almost blinded her. When it died down, she gasped at what she saw; in place of her legs was a beautiful red-pink tail.

"I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid. . ." she said.

"Go my child! Go and find your boyfriend!" Morgana said.

Melody laughed happily and dived into the icy waters. "Thank you Morgana!" she cried.

"Wait dear!" she called. "When you do find your boyfriend, go to my sister Ursula, and ask for her to change you back to your human self!"

The preteen nodded. "Got it! And thank you again!" She then dove into the water and swam out of the cave and into the ocean. . .

* * *

Melody wanted to stop by her home before she began her journey. The sunset was just above the horizon, the ocean was calm with gentle waves hitting the rocks and around the barrier. Watching from a rock as she studied the walls that surrounded the palace, which she didn't understand why they had built it to begin with.

"Well,. . .I did it. I ran away and turned myself into a mermaid." She said. "I mean. . .isn't it the right thing?" The young heiress then heard the words from her mother and Jim echoing through her mind.

' _I never want you to see Jim again and that's final.'_

' _I just don't see how it's going to work.'_

Melody scowled at both memories. "I'm sorry mom and dad, but you've left me no choice." She said. "Goodbye mother and father."

The preteen turned back in the other direction and swam back under, just as quickly as she was above. . .

"What a totally cool feeling!" The young girl cheerfully exclaimed.

Melody was swimming happily in the currents, letting them take her where they wanted to go. The bubbles surrounded her ruby tail as she moved past the water. The dark haired mermaid took in a small breath of the precious salty h20 she loved before she jumped through the surface, letting the last bit of the sun touch her skin which made her scales sparkle, giggling uncontrollably as she flipped backwards into the water. She then watched as a couple of dolphins joined her in on the fun, smiling as she let her tail trail in the ocean water.

The preteen didn't think that the ocean could get more inviting with being a mermaid and actually not having to worry about getting home. She hadn't really thought about it, but she had been longing to be free and live life in her own way.

Being born into a rich family and all can prohibit you from being able to have freedom. Even though her parents let her swim in the ocean; they still nagged at her to not bite her nails, hunch her shoulders, and to not eat dessert before dinner. And will ask her to sit up straight, tidy her room, dress appropriately, etc. In fact, she is asked to do this or not do that.

This was probably the reason why Melody wanted to be the sole inhabitant of the sea, wanting to be as free as a mermaid, so that she could drift joyfully with the gentle waves of the sea. With that being said, she can roam about freely in the vast ocean, leaving patterns of her tail's movement in the water. She always wanted to dive into the deep blue water, to swim in its depths and enjoy the feeling she got when she was swimming. That she was actually a part of the water around her.

Smiling and humming happily to herself; she continued to travel through the ocean and begin her journey, just as the last wisps of orange disappeared from the sky to be replaced with indigo. . .

* * *

"Psh! Making friends while boarding this ship?" Jim whispered furiously as he mopped the ship's deck viciously. "What was I thinking getting my hopes up like that? Well, who needs them. . ."

The aggressive, raging swipes of the mop slowed as the young brown haired teen paused to wipe his brow. Jim then glanced at two crew members who were looking at a piece of paper that he couldn't make out what it said.

"So how much do you think they'll reward someone if they find the girl?" one of them asked.

"Not sure." The other said. "But it's been three weeks since the heiress disappeared. For all we know, she's probably dead."

"Well try telling that to her parent's, cause' they're never gonna stop searching for her." The other said.

The two men walked away and left the paper lonely on the floorboards. Jim paused his mopping and went over to examine the printed sheet, and the first thing he immediately noticed was the photo of Melody staring at the viewer prettily in one of her pink dresses.

"Mel!?" he exclaimed. Frustration and distress began to fill inside of him and he paced around the deck, although he tried to not make a loud ruckus.

"No, no, no. . .! Ugh,. . .Mel! You're so stupid! You stupid, why'd you have to go and do that!? I. . .Aagh!" he despairingly muttered. The poor lad was in so much distress that he didn't know what to say. Jim stopped pacing and sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault." He said with a bit of a cracked voice.

Great, he thought, now he doesn't have anything to look forward to when this voyage is over. He, although not in person, had made a promise to come back to her when all this ended. But now his dream girl, and his only friend, was lost out there somewhere in the world, and he had to find her. But that journey would be impossible for him to achieve, not with being on this damn boat!

Jim sighed once more and leaned against the mast. "Melody. . .I'm sorry. . .". . .

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 years later_

She swayed through the depths of the ocean, her raspberry tail restlessly swishing here and there in the water, contributing to the waves around her. She swam till she reached her underwater cave, which was pretty much her home. Inside, it was very dark, but there seemed to be a stream of light in the center of the cave. There were also hollowed shelves where the young mermaid stored and displayed her seashells and human artifacts that she collected during her time in the sea.

She swirled around in the grotto, her tail flipping lightly in quick, graceful steps as she hummed a captivating song. Her long, black as night, hair curled delicately and twirled with her movement, the hairband long lost. The white camisole was replaced with a lavender top. Her ruby scales shimmered in the caves light, resembling hundreds of tiny diamonds.

Melody, now sixteen, knew a lot of things; she was older, but was still the old preteen inside. She had matured so much in the past four years, though she hasn't stop growing just a tad bit. She was now taller, being five foot five, and she'd grown majorly in other areas. The teen girl was a captivating beauty with striking good looks and a svelte body. The most beautiful, and perhaps enchanting, girl anyone has ever seen. Definitely a girl to be jealous of.

The young mermaid continued to swim in the deep depths of her cave, circling around, as though walking through her whole life. A shadow then passed over the cave's light, making the dark haired teen to look up at the hole in her grotto's ceiling. There was something large passing overhead, probably a ship. Melody had the prodigious desire to investigate it and ducked out of her home and propelled her slender body up towards the vessel.

When she surfaced, she noted that it was nighttime as the moon hung in the sky. She was thankful that the night's shadows would conceal her spying cause' it would be too risky to approach the ship in broad daylight. The young mermaid swam towards the ship, and let herself be carried by the ships current till she felt safe enough to climb up to a narrow ledge. Once she made it to the ledge, she peered through a gap in the wooden paneling. Where she saw all the sailors having a party, music and all, each of them having a wonderful time.

"Belay that!" A voice yelled. Melody turned to the noise and found a large man yelling and tossing a mop at a teen boy. She jerked when she recognized the young man.

"Now I want this deck swooped spotless. And heaven help ya when I come back it's not done!" the large man said and walked away.

Jim rolled his eyes and grunted as he mopped the floor. "Yeah I got your Mr. Mop." He muttered under his breath.

While he continued his job, the young mermaid watched him longingly. "Jim. . .I've finally found you." She whispered. "He's all grown up."

True, he was older than the last time she saw him, but his looks didn't change that much. The only new aspects he had now was that he added a rattail to his haircut, a gold earring on his left ear, and wore a black jacket. And he looked taller, probably taller than her.

Unbeknownst to Melody, a large crackle of thunder could be heard in the distance, which wasn't that far. Then suddenly, a flash of light illuminated the sky followed almost quickly by a foreboding rumble, which was very close to the ship. It was enough to catch the ebony haired teen's attention and she peered out over the dark waves, and saw that the sea's mood was becoming that of fury.

"We got a storm brewing! Stand fast! Secure the sails!" a voice yelled to the crew members.

The wind began to whip, followed by rain, as all the sailors rushed around the deck, trying to secure the sails. Jim climbed up the mast and balanced his way over to the sails, trying to fight the harsh wind. When he got to it he began to pull the sails down and tie them up.

The raindrops pelted them sharply, ice cold bullets striking the deck and anyone exposed to it. The wind grew and the sea had become more choppy, churning and becoming a deep green color while it rolled beneath the vessel. The winds howled and began to take lift and Melody tried to keep her grip tightly on one of the ship's safety lines, but the storm was too great for her and her hands were ripped from the rope as she plummeted into the ocean. The teen mermaid did not hesitate to swim back towards the surface. When she broke through the rolling waves she caught sight of the ship getting hit by lightning and created a fire.

"Look out!" a voice broke through the clamor of the storm. Jim's eyes widened as the ship jerked and a bolt of lightning lit up a big rock that was looming ahead. It was too late to steer the ship as it crashes against the massive bolder and sent several sailors thrown overboard.

As for the fire, it had begun to spread on all the sails, then down to the deck's floorboards. The flames leapt around Hawkins, sweat dripped from his brow. Red fire was his world, trapping him; the smoke was thick and black, choking him. Then the main mast broke and fell down in a shower of hot red sparks and ashes. Jim leapt out of the way in time, and when he turned to look back at the burned mast he saw that it had broke through the floorboards and fell into the room where the gunpowder barrels were stored.

Knowing that the ship will explode, the teen ran towards the rails to escape the next chaos. But the deck cracked beneath him and his foot fell through. Panicking, he tried to free himself. "No, no, come on!" he shouted as he pulled with all his might.

He looked back and saw the barrels catching fire. Jim's heart was pounding in his ears and the morbid thought of death crossed his mind vaguely. The upper decks of the ship exploded outwards into the night, brightening the horizon with yellow flames.

Thankfully, the dark haired mermaid saw him fall into the waters and wasted no time in diving deep into the water. Melody swam as fast as she could, fighting the waves and current. She quickly spotted her boyfriend already passed out and sinking to the bottom, swimming up to him, she grasped hold of him around his torso.

In a flurry of water, she broke the surface just as the storm was drifting away, only being distant rumbles that were a reminder of the madness that had claimed the ocean for the past hour. . .

* * *

The sun had finally broken over the horizon, making the atmosphere more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the air. The sunlight streamed a warm blanket over the unconscious Hawkins on the shore, whose slowly rising and filling chest would stoke a person's hopes.

Melody watched her beloved from a rock yearningly, her heart falling with each step. She then looked down at her shimmering red scales, trying to not focus on the fact that the life of a mermaid was better than the life on land. The more she kept looking back at Jim and her tail, the more she realized that her fins were the only thing holding her back from him.

At the same time, the sinking feeling in her chest was urging her to not go back to being a human, for she knew what the life of a mermaid was like. When she was still a human, the young girl had always loved heading over to the seashore and swimming in the sea. But as a mermaid, there was more to it.

Melody was able to immerse underneath the deep blue and finding everything underwater. She had enjoyed discovering coral reefs, the millions of fish that travel the ocean, the sea turtles that always swim by and from shore, even the clams and oysters which did nothing but sit on the bottom of the floor.

But the biggest thing of all, was the fact that she was free from being caged in, ordered around, and doesn't need to follow the rules of life. It was about freedom. Being able to go wherever you want and do whatever you want. If there was anybody a person ever met who needed to be free, it would be her.

But deep down in her heart, she knew it was time to retire.

' _When you do find your boyfriend, go to my sister Ursula, and ask for her to change you back into your human self!'_ Morgana's words echoed to her. . .

* * *

The raven haired mermaid paused as she looked at the sight before her. Finding a cavern made from the bones of an old angler fish and a malevolent light glowed from within.

"This is Ursula's lair?" she inquired. Nonetheless, Melody entered the cavern and made her way into the main part of the lair.

"Oh! Looks like I have another customer." A female voice beamed. A woman then emerges from a big seashell that she would call her bed.

Morgana's sister, Ursula, had the same black tentacles from the waist down. But unlike her sister, she was rather plump, had light lavender skin, short white hair, and grey eyes. She wore purple coral shell earrings, and a black cord with a gold nautilus shell.

"Good evening child." She said. "Now dearest, tell big sister Ursula your desire."

"Well, you see. . ." Melody began. After the young teen told her everything, Ursula rubbed her chin.

"Well anglefish, you've come a long way to get where you're at right now." She said. "But don't worry, I can help you."

"Really? That's great!" The dark haired girl exclaimed. "But. . .how will you turn me back into a human?"

"Magic my dear, a talent that I always had possessed." Ursula answered. The woman then went over to her cabinet for the ingredients and began to pull out random objects from the shelves, the young mermaid was a little curious and scared by what was in the potions.

The ingredients flew over to her cauldron steadily and jumped themselves into it. Ursula mixed them all up and started to chant an incantation. Blue smoke was coming out of the cauldron and began to circle around the room at a fast pace, Melody did not know what to make of this.

Ursula then laughed heartily as her cauldron's magic took the young teen and held her in an air bubble. Melody's red tail severed in two and formed into beautiful, silk, pale colored long legs. Once the transformation was done, the bubble disappeared and the dark haired teen tried to swim with her legs but found it difficult and she was running out of air.

With the help from Ursula, she used her magic to help carry the girl to the surface fast. Melody manages to break through the water safely, her long ebony locks flipping in the atmosphere as she breathed heavily. . .

* * *

Jim woke to the familiar feel of the sand beneath him and the sounds of the waves lapping against the shore. It took a moment for the sharp pain in his head to go away while every part of his body ached almost.

The teen blinked as he looked around in his surroundings. "How. . .did I. . .get here?. . ." he questioned. Jim was sure he was a goner when the ship exploded before his eyes, but now waking up on land, it changed any disbelief that he was dead. The cabin boy stood up and began to walk across the unfamiliar shoreline.

Then he saw her.

A pair of blue eyes met his and they were filled with excitement. They belonged to a girl. . .a _very_ familiar girl. Having long ebony hair and pale skin, very smooth. She was wearing nothing more than an old ship sail that acted like a dress.

The mysterious female was sitting on a rock, just staring at him. He pondered in her direction; her face. . .looked like someone that he had. . . _encountered_ before. Jim approached her closer; he leaned forward and observed her as she bent down till they were at wings length.

The tawny haired teen tried to say something. "Are you alright Mi-"

Her eyes. Those eyes. Those same beautiful sky blue eyes! That she had. . .that his. . .girl had! It was-it's-it's!

Jim Hawkins grinned. "Is that you Mel?"

Melody nods eagerly. "Yes!" she whispered. The two teenagers held each other's hands as they smiled and looked at one another with passion. . .

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ariel walked along what beach was left on the inside of the palace's walls. On the other side of the walls that surrounded her, she could hear the titillating sound of the oceans waves breaking upon the walls. She looked up to find a few seagulls that were flying around the clouds as the sound of the waves echoed.

She sighed. "Melody. . ." Ariel wandered along the side of the castle, trying to ignore the unexciting voices of the party that was being held in the household.

Ever since that night when her daughter disappeared, the palace hasn't been the same. She really couldn't blame her daughter for running away like that; if she wasn't so closed minded, if she could have paid attention to how strong Melody's love was for Jim, then perhaps she would have made a different choice. Every day she would find herself going outside the house and instinctively turning and trying to catch sight of her daughter returning home, but no such vision would appear. And for the hundredth time, in four years, she cursed the luck that made her bring this torture upon herself.

It seemed that Melody would never return, but Ariel didn't want to believe that fully, for she thought that one day her daughter will visit them when all is said and done.

After Melody vanished, Ariel wondered why she would do such a thing like that, and it took a while for her to realize that she wanted to be with the one that she desired the most. And all Ariel knew now was that she was probably with him,. . .out there,. . .somewhere.

"Melody, if your still with us, promise to stay safe and well." She quietly said. "And Jim, if you're with her, please take care of her.". . .

.

.

.

.

.

The streets of Paris rang with loud vibrant voices, laughter, and music playing lively songs. The excitement coming from the throngs were filling the air. Everyone gathered in the square in front of the cathedral of Notre Dame. The people in Paris knew what the day was and why the crowd was flocking to the square, it was the festival of Fools. In the midst of the festival Jim and Melody looked on as a leader of a group threw off their billowing robes revealing their bright and colorful clothing.

Jim's girlfriend, who was dressed in the loveliest blue dress, watched with thrill as the leader roped his arm around one of his members and spun them in a dosey-do before leaping to a pole and spun around it, laughing hysterically. The teenager then saw a man designed in a costume to flip from king to a joker, tall and absurd masks the people had constructed, a group of women in sultry dresses performing the cancan, men being walked by their dogs. Everyone was acting crazy as the crowd seemed to pick up. And Melody couldn't get enough of it; however, Jim was having trouble getting into the excitement.

"Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance! See the mystery and romance. Come one, come all! See the finest women in Paris, make an entrance to entrance!" A person announced over the crowd as the next part of the festival was to begin.

The dark haired teen watched as the announcer did a sweeping gesture around the festival and ended at a large stage in bright red curtains with moons and stars. It got her attention and she looked over to Jim while pointing at the stage.

"Jim, let's go over to the stage!" she exclaimed.

The rebellious teen was unsure how to react. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt-"

"Come on!" she beamed and pulled his hand and dragged the poor boy to the area. . .

The sun was low in the clouds, and the soft yellow orange light of the day's end glistened off the buildings and streets of Paris. Jim Hawkins leaned against the stone railings on top of Notre Dame and stared down at the city at the evening clods as they drifted slowly along. The peaceful silence was almost complete, not even the chirp of the birds spoiled the hush of the beautiful twilight.

Melody padded up behind him and joined in on watching the sunset. "It's a beautiful view, don't you think?" she remarked.

Her beloved half turned to the sky and let a smile cross his lips. "Yeah." He agreed.

The couple stood there watching the sun as it went down over the horizon, slowly descending. Jim could feel something in the air, something he could only describe as magical. The beauty of the awe-inspiring sundown, and the more immense beauty of Melody as she studied it, brought a familiar vibe in the very air around them.

The young Hawkins turned his attention towards her hand that was resting on the cool tablet, and the mysterious aura told him that it was the perfect time to become one in this moment. His palm rested on top of her left hand, the raven haired teen regarded him confusingly.

Jim smiled lovingly into her beauteous blue eyes. "I love you Mel." He whispered.

Melody gave him a wide smile of incarnation of love itself, giggling quietly. "Oh Jim," she breathed. "I've always loved you. . ."

They came closer to each other, with Jim wrapping her slim figure in his hug and Melody resting her hands on his chest. "Me too Mel. . ." Jim said.

The starry-eyed girl raised her lips to meet his and Hawkins allowed himself to be swallowed by her strong love-filled embrace, their passion burst forth in that blissful release just as the last bit of sunlight vanished in the world. . .

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **I hope you all liked it, this took 4 months to write and I tried my best to put in a lot of effort. It was really fun to write this. There were some parts that I had writer's block in that felt a little rushed, but you probably don't mind or notice anyways.**

 **My favorite part to write was from when the story fast forwarded to 4 years later, then all the way to the end. Cause' that was my favorite part in the video, it had so much intense feels and edit's that I was literally on the edge of my seat!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to a story that I need to complete. And that would be Undeniable. No seriously, that story hasn't been updated in 4 months. And there's still _a lot_ of work left to be done. (_)**

 **Until next time ladies and gentlemen, see ya later Dudes!**


End file.
